O Monstro de Londres
by Bell Moons
Summary: Após deixar o Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, Isabella Linton tenta uma nova vida em Londres.


— No que concerne a mim, penso que a imaginação pode vir a ser uma poderosa aliada na vida adulta — retorquiu Isabella Linton, observando seu filho brincar no tapete com os doze soldadinhos de brinquedo que lhe dera em ocasião de seu nono aniversário.

Cada um dos soldados exibia expressões diferentes em suas carinhas, e o garoto Linton — seus cabelos eram fios de sol e seus olhos gotas de mar, assim como os da mãe — lhes batizara com os nomes que mais combinavam com suas fisionomias. Uniformes vermelhos, longos chapéus pretos e armas em riste, aqueles brinquedos tão pequenos pareciam enormes em suas mãozinhas pálidas. _Este parece o mais bravo de todos, então chamarei-o Bravo!_, ele exclamou animado.

Mr. Howard, sentado na poltrona de couro ao lado da lareira, estivera ralhando com Miss Linton por estimular tamanha puerilidade com tais presentes.

— Não tenho certeza se você procede bem, Isabella. Já se foi o tempo de brinquedos, leite quente com mel na cama e encolher-se de medo nas noites de tempestade — disse ele energicamente, enquanto o pequeno investia seus heróis uns contra os outros no tapete à sua frente como se cavalgassem corcéis. — Para onde irá mandar Bravo e os outros soldados, Linton?

— Para alguma ilha no sul do Pacífico. Lá encontrarão muitos mistérios e batalhas!

— E qual o nome deste pequeno soldado, o menor de todos?

— Este é Bonaparte.

— Ouça, ouça! Talvez seja melhor deixar os jornais fora do seu alcance. — O homem se levantou da poltrona e apanhou o jornal cuja capa exibia uma caricatura do jovem Napoleão Bonaparte, recém-nomeado general de brigada, montado num enorme cavalo ridiculamente desproporcional para seu tamanho. — Já fala como um contador de histórias.

— Uma nobre profissão! A única maneira de mudar o mundo é inspirar as pessoas, e esta é a função das histórias. — Isabella, sentada à mesa num canto da sala, cercada de papéis e munida de pena e tinta, largou seu trabalho e aproximou-se dos dois. Após notar que Mr. Howard bufou de desdém com seu comentário, citou com malícia para provocá-lo: — _O louco, o amoroso e o poeta estão recheados de imaginação_.

— Shakespeare vai ter de me perdoar, mas espero que Linton não tome nenhum desses encargos. Já basta o meu próprio filho ter largado mão do Direito para virar um _escrevinhador_, um jornalista. Tente pensar menos como governanta preocupada em estimular a criatividade de seus pupilos e mais como uma mãe que zela por um futuro bem encaminhado para seu filho no mundo real, Miss Linton. Isto beneficiará tanto Linton quanto Sylvia. Oh, você está troçando de mim, Isabella! Só agora percebi esse seu olhar de gato malvado! — surpreendeu-se o cavalheiro com uma breve risada, acomodando-se novamente para ler o jornal. Uma manchete dizia "O Monstro de Londres volta a atacar".

As melhores amizades sempre nascem de uma antipatia inicial, e com Isabella Linton e Charles Howard, o duque de Norfolk, tal afirmação provou-se mais ou menos verdadeira.

Isabella chegara a Londres havia três anos para ser a governanta da neta de Lady Mary Devonshire. Após um breve período de tempo morando com uma prima de seu pai em Canterbury, a moça decidiu que chegara o momento de desvencilhar-se da ajuda de parentes e pôs um anúncio no jornal oferecendo seus serviços na capital. O anúncio foi respondido em poucas semanas. Isabella partiu levando seu filho, um passado sombrio em sua memória e, para seu azar, em sua reputação.

Ao ver que a governanta trouxera consigo, sem aviso, uma criança pequena, a velha senhora quase teve uma apoplexia e anunciou sem rodeios que ela e o fedelho deviam voltar para o buraco de onde haviam saído. Porém, neste momento havia um senhor acompanhando Lady Devonshire em seu chá. Ouviu atentamente a desastrosa entrevista e exclamou em voz retumbante:

— Será preciso nevar no inferno para que eu permita que a senhora enxote esta garota e seu filho. Você irá me acompanhar, Miss Linton, e vamos logo porque não quero mais ficar no mesmo recinto que esta coruja velha que se veste como um pavão e crocita como um corvo.

Mal cruzaram a soleira de Norfolk House, a morada de seu salvador, e Mr. Howard exclamou:

— Estúpida, _estúpida_ garota! Como pôde trazer seu filho sem aviso?

— Eu sabia que ninguém aceitaria uma governanta com uma criança! Eu precisava tentar! Implorar abrigo para mim e meu filho até que eu pudesse arranjar um lugar próprio para nós.

Mr. Howard observou a jovem com uma mala surrada aos seus pés e um menino que chorava baixinho em seu cangote.

— Não vou fazê-la voltar para a casa da prima de seu pai. Nem para seu marido.

Isabella empalideceu.

— Como o senhor sabe disto?

— Lady Devonshire me pediu para descobrir mais sobre você. Eu estava em casa dela para aguardar sua chegada porque bem imaginava que ela não aceitaria uma governanta com uma criança. Só me diga uma coisa: teve um bom motivo para abandonar seu marido?

— Vários motivos, sir! — A palidez de seu rosto deu lugar a um fulgor violento. — Ele é um demônio que fugiu do inferno.

— Sou um viúvo com uma filha que precisa de tutoria. Vou lhe dar uma chance, Isabella Linton.

Demorou algum tempo para que confiassem plenamente um no outro a despeito deste insólito primeiro encontro, mas uma vez que Isabella demonstrou sua aptidão para o ensino e Mr. Howard sua benevolência — um tanto oculta pela imagem austera que envergava — uma calma ternura envolvia seu relacionamento. Passavam muitas tardes agradáveis na sala principal de Norfolk House, exatamente como aquela em que Linton completava nove anos de idade.

A porta se abriu e o coração de Isabella deu um salto. Viver com uma sombra à espreita a deixava demasiado preocupada; seu pior pesadelo era que essa sombra voltasse para sua vida e tirasse dela seu bem mais precioso.

Contudo, era apenas a pequena Sylvia que entrou acompanhada por seu irmão, Bernard Howard. A menina, apenas dois anos mais velha que seu filho, tinha um olhar penetrante que Isabella jamais vira em qualquer outra criança, cabelos louro-claros e os olhos verde-água da família. Atirou-se ao lado de Linton para brincar com ele e seus soldados. Bernard era uma versão mais jovem de seu pai duque, a pele clara como leite com sardas e cabelos de um louro mais escuro, como uma maçã descascada e exposta ao ar.

— Alguma carta de meu irmão? — perguntou ela.

— Não, nenhuma carta dele — respondeu ele com calma, observando sua reação.

Isabella suspirou. Ela e seu irmão Edgar Linton ainda mantinham uma correspondência ocasional, apesar de ele jamais tê-la realmente perdoado por se degradar ao casar com seu maior inimigo.

— Vai me acompanhar esta noite? Há duas ou três pessoas que quero que você conheça.

— Não sei se é prudente, Bernard. — Ele exigia que Isabella o chamasse pelo primeiro nome e jamais "Mr. Howard". — Uma reunião logo em Devonshire House?

— Lady Devonshire faleceu há alguns meses, não ficou sabendo? Contaram-me que demorou dias para alguém notar que havia morrido. Parece que os seus vários gatos de estimação já a estavam devorando, mas pode ser só um boato. A casa agora pertence aos seus filhos.

— Não deixe que Linton o ouça — sussurrou preocupada. — Que Deus receba a alma dela gentilmente.

— Pelo jeito você irá conhecer a minha futura nora, Isabella. A _garota francesa_ — disse Charles Howard com malícia. — Ela é vaidosa, sorri demais e fala sem parar. Já notou que quem fala pelos cotovelos nunca tem algo efetivamente interessante para acrescentar numa conversa? A alma dela é uma árvore morta no meio de uma floresta; há melros e pintarroxos cantando e voando de galho em galho, o sol resplandecente da manhã faz o orvalho cintilar no casco como num encanto mágico, mas é oca e sem frutos. Não é bem o tipo de nora que pedi a Deus, mas... — Lançou um olhar estranhamente furtivo para Isabella e fixou os olhos em sua leitura, aborrecido.

— Seja bonzinho, papai. Não quer nos acompanhar?

— Não, mas mande lembranças a ela. De um senhor inglês para uma _fille française_.

— Também temos uma boa chance de pegar em flagrante esse tal Monstro de Londres. O oficial dos Bow Street Runners estará presente hoje e parece que tem novas informações. É um absurdo que um louco que ataca mulheres ainda não tenha sido preso. Feliz aniversário, Linton! Vejo você mais tarde, Isabella.

Enquanto Bernard se retirava, o duque de Norfolk olhou para as crianças que brincavam.

— Você matou Bonaparte, Sylvia! — exclamou Linton com tristeza ao ver a menina batendo no pequeno soldado com um de seus sapatos.

— Sim, eu matei!

— Sua mãe teria uma hemorragia nasal se a visse brincando com brinquedos de menino, Sylvia. Mas — olhou de esgueira para Isabella, sorrindo — antes que Miss Linton encha os pulmões de ar para discursar sobre a importância de estimular a criatividade das meninas tanto quanto a dos meninos, devo dizer que talvez eu aprove. Prefiro que minha filha seja mais Isabella Linton com um livro sob os olhos do que _Mademoiselle_-alguma-coisa com agulha e costura nas mãos.

Mr. Howard deixou o jornal sobre a poltrona e se retirou. Isabella se afastou das crianças e deteve-se na janela para que não percebessem que seus olhos estavam brilhantes demais.

Ela respirou fundo e preparou-se para o que considerava uma grande provação. Enfrentaria aquilo somente por amor aos amigos. Uma reunião como aquela parecia rotineira para os que faziam parte daquele núcleo da sociedade, mas uma governanta que abandona seu marido era uma intrusa naquele mundo de ostentação de poder por parte dos homens e fofocas sobre namoros e casamentos por parte das mulheres; além da hipócrita preocupação, e esta parecia ser comum a ambos os sexos, de saber se todos seguiam as regras da moral.

O salão de Devonshire House estava esplendidamente decorado para a ocasião com mesas cobertas por linho branquíssimo, cada uma com seu candelabro de ouro fazendo as sombras dos convivas dançarem pelo ambiente através da música delicada de um quarteto de cordas a um canto. Os bustos de pedra dos antigos membros da família Devonshire observavam todos com seus olhos duros, e Isabella amou-os por um momento porque eram os únicos olhos naquele lugar que não a avaliavam.

— Aí está ela, paralisada de medo. Dê-lhe uma lança e um escudo e teremos uma estátua de Minerva em carne e osso! — disse Bernard Howard, sobressaltando-a. — Venha, Miss Linton, sente-se conosco. Este é John Walter, editor do jornal onde trabalho, e este é Fabian Waterhouse, oficial dos Bow Street Runners. Oh, desculpe, Fabian! Eles não gostam de ser chamados assim. Mas basta você saber, Isabella, que Fabian é membro da força policial de Londres e você se encontra na mesa mais segura da cidade. Já esta adorável jovem ao meu lado é Gabrielle Charpentier, minha noiva que está ansiosa para conhecê-la.

Gabrielle lançou a Isabella o olhar perscrutador, de cima a baixo e de baixo a cima, que algumas mulheres ricas eram peritas em dar para avaliar roupas e feições das companheiras do mesmo sexo. Contudo, ela sorriu e seus olhos cor de mel, emoldurados por sedosos cabelos escuros, pareceram ficar mais calorosos. O vestido perolado com corpete de seda fazia sua pele clara reluzir com a luz tênue das velas.

— Sente-se ao meu lado, Miss Linton. O colar de safiras da mãe de Bernard ficou encantador em você; tem a mesma cor dos seus olhos. O duque de Norfolk é severo demais comigo para me deixar usar as jóias da família, devo dizer que estou com inveja! — O Inglês dela tinha apenas um levíssimo sotaque. — Gosto muito da menina Sylvia e fico feliz que a educação dela esteja em boas mãos.

— Obrigada, você é muito gentil — respondeu Isabella com sinceridade.

— Aposto que não foi fácil para meu pai convencê-la a usar o colar — comentou Bernard.

— Não, mas no fim as pessoas que amo sempre me vencem com suas vontades.

— Mr. Walter — Bernard dirigiu a palavra ao seu editor —, esta noite terei o prazer de lhe apresentar um grande colaborador do seu jornal.

— Finalmente irei conhecer Mr. Ian Bell? — alegrou-se o editor enquanto se servia de um pouco de vinho com especiarias.

— Ah, eu adoro as traduções para o Inglês que ele fez dos _contes de fées_ de Madame d´Aulnoy para o seu caderno semanal de literatura. Com certeza ele conhece bem minha língua para captar a essência do Francês e transformá-la em música para os ingleses. — disse Gabrielle.

— E onde está o recluso Mr. Bell para eu lhe apertar a mão, Bernard? — John Walter olhou para todos os lados do salão.

Isabella corou e lançou um olhar de advertência para seu amigo, mas ele apenas sorriu para tranquilizá-la.

— Encontra-se sentado conosco, embora vocês se surpreendam ao notar que na verdade ele está num vestido e tem longos cabelos louros. Vamos, Isabella, você não pode se esconder atrás de um nome falso para sempre, merece crédito por seu trabalho.

Todos na mesa olharam para ela com expressões de espanto.

— _C´est magnifique_, Isabella! — exclamou Gabrielle animada.

— Parabéns, Miss Linton. — O taciturno oficial Waterhouse, louro e corpulento, ergueu sua taça e brindou-a.

— Ah, então é a senhorita quem nos contempla com muitas de nossas traduções de literatura e textos sobre política e religião dos nossos amigos franceses? Bem, devo dizer que estou surpreso. Espero que de agora em diante você assine com seu nome verdadeiro. Bem-vinda oficialmente ao _The Times_, Mr. Bell! Mr. Bell? Miss Linton!— disse ele fazendo uma mesura exagerada que fez todos rirem. — Agora me dêem licença, boa noite.

Isabella cruzou as mãos no colo e tentou segurar a emoção.

— Você me odeia por isso, Isabella? — perguntou Bernard.

— Não, claro que não. Agradeço-o. Já estava um pouco cansada de fingir ser outra pessoa. — Ela olhou para o oficial de polícia. — Mr. Waterhouse, por que exatamente o senhor acha que o maníaco irá dar as caras hoje?

Isabella sentia-se preocupada. Uma parte dela pensava que aquele monstro podia ser... Ela se recusava a repetir aquele nome; jamais o diria em voz alta novamente. Somente um homem desalmado como ele seria capaz de cometer aquelas atrocidades. Terrificava-a pensar que ele estava na mesma cidade que ela para castigá-la e levar seu filho embora.

— Ele só ataca belas mulheres da alta sociedade. Hoje seria uma ocasião tentadora para ele.

— É certamente um homem horrível! — Gabrielle também estava nervosa com a idéia. — Dormirei melhor depois de o apanharem.

Mr. Waterhouse levantou-se da mesa após notar que um colega seu entrara no salão e, à distância, pediu com um gesto que o acompanhasse. Bernard olhou para as moças com ar de espanto e excitação.

— Será que o pegaram? Vamos, senhoritas, vamos acompanhar o oficial e descobrir.

Os quatro cruzaram o salão, atravessaram o jardim de Devonshire House e saíram para a noite gelada e escura; nem mesmo a lua se fazia presente para aplacar um pouco a escuridão. Caminharam a passos rápidos pela rua e avistaram uma movimentação estranha na esquina: uma mulher estava abraçada a um homem que acariciava seus cabelos para tentar conter seu choro; seu vestido de musselina estava rasgado e sujo. Dois oficiais seguravam um homem ajoelhado no chão.

— Heathcliff! — gritou Isabella, aterrorizada.

Mas ao se aproximarem, Isabella viu que aquele homem não era o seu pior temor se tornando realidade; ele tinha a tez pálida e olhos azuis, apesar de um deles estar roxo e sangrando. Não era seu pesadelo de pele escura, cabelos desgrenhados e olhos negros em chamas. Suspirou aliviada e notou que Bernard a observava preocupado; jamais havia falado o nome do ex-marido em voz alta antes.

— Você está bem?

— Estou. Fico satisfeita que tenham salvado a moça. Ela está bem?

A mulher ainda estava com os braços ao redor do pescoço de seu marido, mas aparentemente os oficiais chegaram a tempo antes que o rapaz consumasse seu diabólico intuito. Mr. Waterhouse se aproximou dele com cara de nojo e o ergueu do chão; o criminoso parecia bêbado e resmungava algo incompreensível. Não parecia, porém, um indigente: suas roupas eram finas e com certeza muitas pessoas se surpreenderiam ao ver que o bandido não pertencia à classe desfavorecida. Para os tolos, crime e pobreza andam juntos enquanto a riqueza permanece sempre imaculada.

— Vamos interrogá-lo para saber se é ele quem anda aterrorizando nossas moças. Mesmo que não seja o Monstro e hoje tenha sido seu primeiro ataque, não há desculpa e será julgado de modo adequado.

— Podemos ir para casa? — Isabella queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. — Gabrielle, você se importa?

— Não, também prefiro ir logo. Mantenha o coração sereno, Isabella.

Ao chegarem a Norfolk House, Isabella correu para o quarto de seu filho com uma vela na mão, acompanhada por Bernard. Precisava ter certeza de que ele estava bem. Abriu a porta delicadamente e o encontrou dormindo com serenidade com as mãozinhas espalmadas, segurando um lado de seu rosto.

— Bernard, prometa-me que, se eu morrer, você irá mandar Linton a Trushcross Grange para que meu irmão cuide dele.

— O que está dizendo, Isabella? Você não irá morrer, está sendo tola.

— Estou sendo realista. A saúde em minha família nunca foi um ponto forte. Prometa-me.

— Se algo acontecer com você, nós iremos cuidar de Linton. Nós o amamos, por que haveríamos de mandá-lo para outro lugar?

— Apenas prometa-me.

Ele soltou um pesado suspiro.

— Eu prometo.

Linton despertou com suavidade e olhou para a mãe; seus olhos sonolentos iluminaram-se e ele estendeu seus braços para ela. Não menos satisfeita, Isabella sentou-se na cama e abraçou aquele que era o maior milagre de sua vida, a mais perfeita personificação de inocência e esperança.


End file.
